619 Of The Dragon
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: Ultimo Dragon and Rey Mysterio find apprentices and teach all about wrestling will they become the best?
1. Prologue

619 Of the Dragon

Ultimo Dragon was walking down the halls of the old WWE building and remembered what a great time he had wrestling here espiacally alongside Rey Mysterio he was his best friend and it all ended to quickly for Ultimo and he thought he should find an heir to continue his legacy and help him find out what it is like under the mask and he found when that day in a 14 year old named Ryan Chad Gaertner who was working on stunts not doing great or bad for that matter and coincidentally he was a big fan of Ultimo Dragon and Ultimo walked towards him and said.

Excuse me what is your name?

Ryan Gaertner. said Ryan.

I am Ultimo Dragon. said Ultimo.

Really!? said an excited Ryan.

Yes and I want to ask you a very important question, would you like to be the next Ultimo Dragon? said Ultimo.

You didn't even have to ask for that Ultimo! said Ryan.

I was hoping you would say that and where do you and your parents live? asked Ultimo.

We just moved here we live over there. said Ryan pointing to a small and nice little white house.

Okay tell your father to meet me out here and we will talk about you becoming the new Ultimo Dragon. said Ultimo.

Okay wait here a second. said Ryan as his father came outside and he started a conversation with Ultimo about Ryan.

...so that's it then you are gonna train him to be the new Ultimo Dragon is that it? asked Chad.

Yes and it is his choice if he wants to go or not but it is the chance of a lifetime I assure you. said Ultimo.

I'll do it and become the new Ultimo Dragon. said Ryan who was listening to their whole conversation.

If this is what you want then fine I guess it is okay but at least take someone with you like a friend or guardian. said Chad.

Umm hmm let's see how about Anthony? asked Ryan and then he asked.

Is Rey Mysterio going to be there too?

Ultimo told Mysterio he would also find him a student but this was just to easy and he said.

Yea I asked him too help me train you but apparently you want him to train Anthony don't you?

Yes that's right he and I could be the new team of Rey Mysterio and Ultimo Dragon. said Ryan.

That is a good idea where does Anthony live? asked Ultimo.

He lives about 3 miles away from here on the other side of town. said Chad.

at Anthony's house...

Anthony you home? shouted Ryan.

All of a sudden Anthony face popped up right next to his and Ryan asked.

What the heck are you doing?!

Just hangin I guess. said Anthony as he was hanging upside down.

What's up? asked Anthony.

I need to ask you a question. said Ryan.

Shoot. said Anthony.

Would you like to become a professional wrestler? said Ultimo.

Sure where are we going? asked Anthony.

To the Ultimo Dragon Gym in Mexico. said Ultimo.

Then suddenly Anthony had a pair of miracahs in his hand and said.

Let's go.

Okay we wil leave first thing in the morning so start packing okay? said Ultimo.

ALRIGHT WE ARE GOING TO MEXICO YAAAH!!!!!!!!!! shouted Ryan.

(This is going to be harder than I thought.) thought Ultimo.


	2. The Ressurection

The ressurection

9 years ago, Ultimo was looking for a succesor, he found two. And now tonight was the night that they would enter that ring and make history. Ryan would live his dream as the new Ultimo Dragon, and Anthony as the new Rey Mysterio.

'Welcome to Smackdown I am Michael Cole at ringside here with Tazz and we welcome you to the big city of New York!'

'That's right Cole! We are ready to see what the superstars have in them tonight, either a bunch of bravery or a bunch of urine!'

'I don't know about that Tazz, I would'nt mind seeing you wet yourself when one of those superstars comes over here and kicks your ass.'

'Whatever Cole! I just want to see this match get underway. Tonight's matchup is Tajiri and Chavo Gurrerro, facing off against, I can't beleive it, Ultimo Dragon and Rey Mysterio. They are back in business Cole!'

'It's amazing to see, after 5 years in retirement they come back again. This will be a good matchup.'

After they were done talking, backstage Ryan and Anthony were getting their costumes on. Ryan wore the traditional blue and white Ultimo Dragon outfit with the cape of course. While Anthony put on a black and red version of Mysterio's outfit. They then made their way to the waiting room for when they would go to the ring. Then the announcer's voice came on. And Tajiri and Chavo went towards the ring. And Chavo's music turned on.

**NOW COMING TO THE RING AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 302 LBS. CHAVO AND TAJIRI!!.**

Anthony and Ryan decided to go in one at a time to give a little more drama to the fans. So Anthony went first and Mysterio's music played.

_**Who's that jumpin out of the sky R-E-Y Mysterio, here we go, push that mats out, yea they're out, better tap out. Go off the top and look out below, and the next thing you know, you'll be on the floor, there is no real chance, cause he's kicking your ass.**_

**NOW ENTERING THE RING, WEIGHING 143 LBS. REY MYSTERIO!!**

Anthony ran towards the ring and jumped right through the ropes and did a backflip while in the ring. And backstage Ryan was still waiting for his entrance to start then Ultimo's Dragon's music came on.

**NOW COMING TOWARDS THE RING, WEIGHING 147 LBS. ULTIMO DRAGON!!**

Ryan did the same entrance as Ultimo did in the WWE, first he raised his arms and then brought his hands together forming a V. He then walked towards the ring and once he was in, he went to the turnbuckle and looked all around at the audience. Then he jumped down and took his cape off.

Ryan went to the ropes and so did Tajiri. This meant Anthony and Chavo were in first and they both stared at each other long and hard in the eyes both full of hate. Then the bell rang and they both charged at each other, Chavo tried to kick Anthony but he dodged by dropping to the floor and then he grabbed Chavo with his legs, performing the head scissors. Anthony then jumped onto the turnbuckle and did a flying moonsault but Chavo dodged and slammed his fist into Anthony's head about 3 times before Anthony got up and dropkicked Chavo. They were both getting tired and they both thought about tagging in their partners, Anthony threw Chavo towards the ropes, and before Chavo had time to react, Anthony performed a headscissors on him and ran to Ryan tagging him in, Ryan grabbed Chavo and threw him to the turnbuckle and he lifted him up to the top and performed the super frankensteiner. Then Ryan jumped back onto the turnbuckled and did a Asia Moonsault effectivley hitting Chavo, he then tried to pin him.

1...2... But Chavo kicked out and with every bit of strength crawled to Tajiri's spot on the ropes and tagged him in, Tajir kicked Ryan in the face and lifted him up high attempting to perform the powerbomb, but Ryan grabbed Tajiri's neck and sent them both to the ground. Ryan flipped right up, Tajiri was a little more hurt though and Ryan picked him up and grabbed his neck, turned around, and performed the Dragon DDT backflipping over Tajiri and sending him down hard. Ryan then tried for another pin.

1...2... But he also kicked out. Ryan then walked over to Anthony's spot holding Tajiri with him, he tagged Anthony in, and they performed the double dropkick on Tajiri. Anthony started pounding the hell out of Tajiri, then Tajiri got up and kicked Anthony in the stomach. Then Tajiri performed his karate rush, effectivley pounding the hell out of Anthony, then knocking him to the ground. He then tried to grab Anthony, but Anthony kicked his face and got up. Then he grabbed Tajiri and threw him to the ropes, he came running back at Anthony, but Anthony tripped him, the, Anthony hollered to the crowd signaling the 619. He ran over to the ropes Tajiri was stuck in, grabbed them and spun around kicking Tajiri in the face. And then Anthony jumped on top of the ropes and jumped at Tajiri when he got up, performing the 619, and Anthony went for the pin. Chavo went in to stop him, but Ryan came in as well and dropkicked him knocking him out cold.

1...2...3! The ref made the count and the ref rose Anthony and Ryan's arms letting them know they won.

'Well what do you know Tazz, those two have still got it!'

'The problem with that is Cole, you are just too obvious.'

And while those two where bickering the announcer's voice came on again.

**AND HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS, REY MYSTERIO AND ULTIMO DRAGON!!**

'I don't really care about what you just said Tazz, but I do in fact care that it looks like these two will be here for a very long time!'

'Yea and unlike you, they will be very succsesfull.


End file.
